Inseparable
by wolf steel
Summary: Sasuke has come back and is managing his life well with his girlfriend Sakura, but a new mission wants to test their relationship in everyway..can they make it through it? or is Sasuke's stubbornness and over protectiveness going to make or break them?


Disclaimer: not miiiiine I promise

A/N- Hey guys long time since ive posted any stories.. but im hopeing to get going again with this one…I hope you like review me what you think and I shall read and respond!

WARNING- ADULT CONTENT.

(Sasuke has come back and is managing his life well with his girlfriend Sakura but a new mission wants to test their relationship in everyway..can they make it through it or is saskue's stubbornness and over protectiveness going to make or break them?)

It was late at night when Sakura sensed the door to her bedroom open and quietly close with almost no noise. Sakura made no effort to acknowledge the person who entered her quarters, whoever this person is, was quiet and made no sound to Sakura's sensitive ears. After a few moments she felt the mattress lower with the weight of a body, Sakura still made no movement, however relief flooded her when she felt his hands wrap around her waist and felt his nose in her hair, this was good this meant he wasn't hurt. Sakura whispered.

"It took longer this time." She felt him nod against her skull. A long silence followed before she spoke with as much emotion she could muster.

"I missed you." He didn't say anything, he didn't need to but she knew he replied with the same thoughts by dragging his hand smoothly down her back. Breathing a sigh of relief she melted, fully relaxed in her lovers arms, she fell asleep.

The birds sang outside her window and the first rays of sunshine were streaming into the semi-darkened room. Sakura was already awake and watching the sunlight become brighter and listened as the town sounded louder,

they had switched positions during the night, Sakura was on her back as her lover buried his face in the warm crook of her neck and protectively wrapped his strong arms around her torso. She had been ever so softy combing her long fingers though his dark locks while she was watching the sunrise. Slowly she turned back to her lover and smiled at his sleeping face, it was obvious he hadn't been getting much sleep during his hard mission at… well wherever he was. Turning slowly in his arms she faced him, knowing it was time to wake up she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips and whispered his name, he stirred and opened his eyes to look into bright emerald.

"Hey," she whispered. He grunted and closed his eyes again only to feel a soft punch on his bare chest.

"Sasuke! Come on! I'm serious! We have a whole day of things to do!, I already let you over sleep!" she told him with a stern voice. He groaned and he only fell deeper in his sleep when she put her lips on his ear.

"I was too tired to give you your welcome home gift but I promise to give it tonight if you behave." She told him sweetly, that seemed to work as a smirk crossed his face and stared once again into the eyes of his beloved.

"Fine," he mumbled and sat up watching Sakura walk around the large room with only a silk, pink, short nightgown. Sakura feeling his stare turned with her hands on her hips.

"What are you thinking Sasuke?" she demanded he got up still in his Anbu pants he walk casually over to her and looked down at his love who was a whole head shorter than himself.

"I was thinking about getting my present now." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up to his waist, almost automatically Sakura wrapped her long, smooth legs around him as he hungrily kissed her, spinning her around and landing her on her back on the mattress, Sakura giggled in his mouth as he rubbed his calloused hand up her smooth thigh. Violently growling as someone knocked on their bedroom door Sasuke stomped over to the door and with equal frustration, ripped it open.

"WHAT!" he yelled at the face of Lee who couldn't help but look at the laughing person behind the mad ninja and went bright red, his crush was lying on the bed in sexy pajamas which are raised a little high on her thighs. Sasuke followed his eyes to his goddess lover, lying on his bed and still as revealing as he left her, giving her a look she raised her hands with her palms facing upwards showing him she didn't know what he meant and still continued to smile and waved at lee who to Sasuke annoyance waved shyly back. Sasuke steeped towards Lee who wisely stepped back and closed the door behind him. Sakura laughed again and shook her head at Sasuke's displeasure before getting up to collect her uniform.

Lee was fidgeting at the small table in the kitchen with Sasuke staring at him with his broad arms crossed against his chest. They had been like that for a little over 10 minutes and Lee wished Sakura would make her appearance known soon, to break the tension in the room. Finally a dressed Sakura came out with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Lee! How nice of you to drop by! What do I owe the pleasure?" Lee forgetting Sasuke for a moment smiled warmly back, and obviously checked her out. Her hair was down and had on her old uniform which contained a tight red zip which was lowered to show some of her cleavage and tight short shorts which had a tanned split skirt, her closed toe boots reached her knees and making a healthy high heel sound as she walks. She hadn't yet put on any bandages that may help protect her in battle. He felt a piercing gaze and saw Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Um- I'm afraid the Hokage wants to speak to you. As soon as you are available today." Sakura smile faltered a bit but recovered with an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry Lee but could you tell her I'm not available until tomorrow? I hate for you to be messenger for me." Lee stood suddenly and gave her his winning grin.

"I don't mind at all my cherry blossom!" as he saw Sasuke's look and he quickly corrected himself. "I mean- Sakura!" pumping his fist in the air he ran out of the apartment. Chuckling Sakura waved goodbye and turned to Sasuke, Who was still in the same position grumbling about Lee and checking Sakura out will guarantee pain.

The message Sakura gave to Hokage didn't work, in fact she now required her to see her immediately. Sakura waited outside the Hokage's office with Sasuke waiting patiently next to her. He noticed her sigh for the 5 times in about a minute and slowly grabbed her hand in his, in response she laid her head on his broad shoulder.

"I see you're here." Looking up Sakura saw her sensei looking down at her and clearly not happy. Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and stood.

"Yes, Hokage-Sensei" Sasuke watched her disappeared into the Hokage office before going off to meet Naruto like he promised Sakura.

"I'll get straight into it Sakura- I have another mission for you." Sakura looked up straight into Tsunades eyes.

"But Hokage-sensei! I came back from a week long mission only 2 days ago- I have to rest between missions and work to catch up on!" the Hokage slammed her hands on her desk to silence Sakura.

"Don't think Sakura that you're the only doctor in the hospital! There are other that are cable of doing a job without question! And 2 days is a rest" she shouted, Sakura lowered her head; her self confidence just went down as Tsunade continued to yell profanities at her. When she calmed down she explained the mission to a sadden Sakura.

"Do you understand?" Sakura nodded before taking the file and headed out.

Sasuke entered his apartment and saw Sakura bent over some files at the kitchen table. Sakura looked up and gave him a sad smile.

"Hey Sasuke sorry I didn't meet you and Naruto, I was caught up with work." Sasuke answered with his famous.

"Hn" grabbing a bottle of water he looked down at the file over her shoulder and saw a boring profile of a man and some maps and blue prints.

"What's the mission?" she closed the file and put it in her bag.

"Um- I have to deliver a mission to Garaa he requests that I do it because there is someone there he wants healed and he doesn't trust anyone else." Sasuke narrowed his eyes; he didn't believe her but said nothing. She gave him a smile.

"Don't worry I'll be back in a couple of weeks!" Sasuke felt uneasy.

"I'm sorry about not spending the morning with you and Naruto but-" he raised his hand.

"It's fine, Naruto mentioned a get together of all the old rookie nine groups at the pub tonight so we'll spend time there." She walked over to him and grabbed his color of the Uchia clan black shirt and pulled him down until his lips was level with her own and smiled mischievously before smothering his lips, Sasuke embraced her as he deepened the kiss, making her moan in his mouth Sakura traced his bottom lip with her tongue making him moan back. Both breaking apart for air they stayed in each others embrace for a few moments before Sakura was first to speak.

"I have to get ready for tonight and tomorrow." She started to walk over to the bed room until Sasuke called out.

"Tomorrow?" she turned and smiled sadly.

"That's when my mission begins." 'To give something to Garaa and heal some stranger… that doesn't take a few weeks.' Sasuke thought as he went outside to train.

Sakura opened one of her eyes to peak at her lover; she admired his pale chest that gleamed with sweat as he punched the dummy in font of him. Sakura was trying her best to meditate but the constant grunt and punching noises were distracting.

"Sasuke?" he stopped and looked at her. "Can you train without noise? I'm just curious." She said with a cheeky smile. He gave her a pointed look and turned back to his dummy. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her charkra flow, she sat in a meditating position with her legs crossed and her hands relaxing on her knees –you know, however she was up side down on a thick tree branch. They had been like this for a while, after Sakura finished preparing her gear for tomorrow's mission and set her clothes out for the night, she came and sat in this position for almost, Sakura looked at her watch, 3 hours.

Sakura jumped down effortlessly and went over to the target and started throwing ninja stars, looking behind her she saw Sasuke had moved to cutting the air with his Anbu katana.

"What time did Naruto say Dinner was?" Sasuke grunted something that sounded like a six and carried on like he never heard her. Throwing the last star in the bull's eye Sakura stated to head inside.

"I'm going to go and get ready."

When Sasuke got out of the shower, Sakura was putting the finishing touches to her make-up while checking herself in the mirror. A black halter top that was held together by weak small stings on her bare back, the top was black silk but had pink cherry blossoms blowing from under her right arm to her belly. She had on a short red skirt that was tight and had a large split on both sides of her legs that was 2 centimeters from her hips and black high heels. Sasuke came out of the shower with a towel around his waist. And looked at his girlfriend.

"Is that what you're wearing?" he asked in disbelief Sakura winked at him and said.

"yeah and?" Sasuke didn't look impressed.

Being Naruto, he couldn't help but change the plans at the last minute and change from meeting at a quite drink at the pub to a club.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikarmaru and Naruto sighed over their dinks as they watched their girls dance on the dance floor in front of them talking.

"What are they talking about you think?" Naruto asked. The men looked at him and stayed silent for a few moments before Shikarmaru answered.

"Girl stuff." The boys seem to accept that answer when they all turned back to their drinks.

Hitana leaned forward to ask the girls a question.

"What do you think the boys are talking about?" Tenten said bluntly.

"Boys stuff." They all laughed and danced faster to the quicker beat. Ino in her short purple dress turned to Sakura.

"Does Sasuke like living with you at the Anbu complex?" Sakura shrugged and answered.

"I think so, I mean I haven't heard him complain… but I think he wants more privacy." Ino nodded. Sakura lived in a building that resembles an apartment building but was in fact 1 of the living quarters for the Anbu squads. One of the levels which Sakura was given in her promotion. Were a large bedroom with en suite and a small kitchenette with a small living room and study and space out side for training. She liked her quarters but she was worried about Sasuke not having privacy as many of her friends can just walk in.

"Why would he want that?" Tenten yelled over the music. Sakura chuckled and ushered her friends closer to hear the story form this morning of lees intrusion. After a few minutes the girls busted out laughing- even Hitana who was holding her stomach.

The boys groaned.

"Their saying something about us aren't they?" Nenji said. They passed each other a worried look then all got up to where their girls were.

She felt him coming towards her before she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Can we go now?" she frowned and turned in his arms and brought her hand behind his neck.

"Aren't you having fun?" he lowered his head near her ear and spoke.

"I would, if all the men in this club weren't staring at you." He spoke angrily. Sakura looked at him confused and looked around the club and saw most of the men staring at her and those she made eye contact with winked at her.

"I see your point but I wore this out fit for a reason!" she said and wiggled her hips; laughing as she was being pulled away she yelled a quick goodbye to her friends.

Not that it wasn't comfortable for Sakura, being in Sasukes's arms but she felt very mischievous and was curious to see his reaction in the things going though her mind. Sasuke had her bridal style leaping from roof to roof coming closer to the Anbu complex. Sakura leaned in and brushed a kiss over his exposes throat hearing him take a shuddered breath she softly bit his ear and smiled at his silent curse, Sakura started to like this. Speaking in her seductive voice she told him things that would make the devil blush, all her fantasies one affected him the most at the moment was being his slave in a deep red corset she had stuffed in her closet a present from Tenten and how she felt about wearing nothing but that and that made him stumble in surprise pulling back she saw his cheeks had a faint flush to them and his eyes were in flashing back and forth from onyx to crimson. She threw back her head and laughed. Suddenly he switch positions, she was thrown over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes effectively moving her face away from his.

"You little minx, you'll pay for that." She laughed harder in response.

Sasuke sulked on the edge of the bed as Sakura was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. When she came in wearing her bright red dressing gown and stood opposite him barely holding back a smirk, he only glared.

"I suppose you would like your present now?" his glare turned into a smirk as she played with the belt of her gown. Leaning forward she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away laughing. She skipped to her closet and pulled out a katana in a black shiny sheath and gave it to him, he gave her this look of disbelief before accepting the gift.

"I had it ordered when I heard you were going on another mission, this one is made just how you like it, I made them engrave your sharinngan commas in the blade and your family emblem on the sheath." He took the extremely sharp blade out of the sheath and examined the blade the moonlight dancing off the sword. He looked up at her hopeful expression, Sasuke is known to be a bit unpredictable when it comes to stuff like this , for all she could know he'll shove it back in her hands and say its crap. But it WAS made the way he liked it, perfect size and weight, he would no longer used the standard blade he borrowed off the Hokage and it had a personal settlement to it, it was thoughtful. He offered her a small smile.

"Thank you, Sakura" she tilted his chin up into her glowering face and kissed him softly.

"Your welcome." She gave him a impish smile before climbing on his lap and giving him another mind bottling kiss. Then a matter that had Sasuke confused most of the day seemed to dawn on him. He griped her thighs in a iron grip.

"Sakura, what is really your mission?" She saddened almost immediately but not for herself. She put her soft hands on his cheeks, her eyes troubled.

"If we argue about this will I win or you?" Sasuke's expression darkened, he didn't like where this was going already.

"Me…. Tell me Sakura." She caressed his cheeks before sliding them down to the dark collar of his shirt and spoke in a very small voice.

"It's an assignation of sorts, waves is calling for help because a tyrant is disturbing the peace, he has gangs terrorizing the small villages, most the reasons I read are good enough to end his life but also because he is a direct threat to Konaha, he has information on the Akatsuki and some mission nin, people say the mission nin go to him for hiding when being chased by hunter nin. I'm being sent in to assainate the tyrant and to retrieve any information possible. While discussing the mission plans with Tsunade her and I agreed on a type of approach for this sort of thing." Sasuke stayed tense and soaked up each word, memorizing them. This could be dangerous. Dangerous enough for Sasuke to worry over the one he loves.

"What approach?" he asked emotionlessly. Sakura released a sigh before she meet his dark obs.

"The best approach chosen for this type of mission, is to seduce him for information."

A/N I hope you guys like that…I wonder what Sasuke will do…flip his lid? Or be calm? Hmm..

Stay tuned!


End file.
